Jueves
by Hikari Walker Suede
Summary: Dos desconocidos, el amor y un tren son los protagonistas de esta Historia. Song Fic. Para Shin-chan. SOUMOMO


Hola! Ehmmm... es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, no sé, se me hacen tan tiernos. Mi primer Song Fic igual. Escogí esta canción porque sentí qué lo que narra les queda xDDD Fue un reto para mi ya que la escribí en dos horas esta madrugada. Aparte está dedicada a una chica especial que me agrada mucho y que sé ama esta pareja: A Shin-chan Admin de FREE SWIM DREAMS. También gracias a mi Andy-nee que me estuvo animando. Sin más choro, lean y espero, disfruten.

**DISCLAIMER: FREE! Eternal Summer y todos sus personajes y elementos no me pertenecen. Si fuera mio el MakoHaru seria explicito xDDD**

* * *

"**SI FUERA MAS GUAPO Y UN POCO MAS LISTO**

**SI FUERA ESPECIAL, SI FUERA DE REVISTA**

**TENDRIA EL VALOR DE CRUZAR EL VAGON**

**Y PREGUNTARTE QUIEN ERES"**

Hoy, como todos los días estás frente al espejo. Te miras de un lado, te miras del otro, sonríes; pero hay algo que no te convence Momo. Pones especial esmero en tu arreglo ¿Acaso es por algo? O… ¿Por Alguien? Tu reluciente sonrisa y tus orbes doradas destellan, sonríes una vez más al espejo y exclamas un ¡Listo! Tu corazón palpita y tus mejillas se colorean, ese pecho guarda un secreto.

Escuchas a tu hermano, el Mikoshiba mayor, llamarte. El desayuno está listo y faltan pocos minutos para salir, tus ojitos repasan con cuidado lo que tu onii-san ha preparado y comes con gusto.

-¡Momo-chan!- dice Seijirou-que bien te ves hoy hermanito, ten cuidado en la calle o las muchachas querrán robarte-ríe mientras sacude tu cabello

-¡Espera Onii-chan!-dices arreglando de nuevo tu peinado y unas pequeñas lagrimitas asoman en los bordes de tus lindos ojos- había quedado perfecto

El ex Capitán ríe a todo pulmón y tú inflas las mejillas para hacer un puchero, pero en realidad no importa, ya es hora de partir a la estación. Sales de casa despidiendo a tu hermano que desaparece mientras te alejas de casa. Tu corazón lo sabe, te estás acercando a tu primer destino.

"**TE SIENTAS ENFRENTE Y NO TE IMAGINAS**

**QUE LLEVO POR TI MI ROPA MÁS BONITA**

**Y AL VERTE LANZAR UN BOSTEZO AL CRISTAL**

**SE INUNDAN MIS PUPILAS"**

Dan en tu reloj las 8:00 a.m., el tren de siempre está a punto de arribar y con todo el deseo de tu corazón esperas que él se encuentre en el vagón. Entras, das una pequeña ojeada y no lo ves, con decepción ocupas un lugar y miras hacia el piso. Terminan de entrar las últimas personas y alzas la vista ¡Ahí está! toma el asiento frente a ti sin reparar en nada excepto su móvil en el que está escribiendo.

Lo miras con los ojos como platos y tus mejillas comienzan a colorearse de carmín, tu corazón late muy de prisa. Observas sus facciones duras pero atractivas, ese cabello que quisieras acariciar pero sobre todo sus ojos de un azul, tan azul como el cielo, aunque no los mires lo sabes, tantos días viéndolo de lejos has aprendido cosas, lo que darías porque te mirara a ti. Sin embargo te sientes la persona más ignorada en el mundo.

"**DE PRONTO ME MIRAS, TE MIRO Y SUSPIRAS**

**YO CIERRO LOS OJOS, TU APARTAS LA VISTA**

**ME HAGO PEQUEÑITA Y ME PONGO A TEMBLAR"**

Aun así te embelesas y lo observas, cada centímetro de él. Quieres saberlo todo, ¡todo! Lo que le gusta, lo que no le gusta, las cosas que lo alegran, las que lo enojan, sus tristezas, imaginas su sonrisa, lo recreas sonriéndote a ti y miles de historias donde los dos están juntos se van tejiendo en tu pequeña cabecita a lo cual sonríes de vez en vez, y reaccionas demasiado tarde a su mirada. ¡Te está mirando Momo! Pero no es la mirada que esperas.

De pronto, sientes un escalofrío recorrer tu espalda y bajas tu mirada apenada hacia el piso de nuevo, ha descubierto que le miras. Te encoges en tu asiento y mueres de pena, solo deseas que el trayecto acabe. Cuando anuncian tu parada bajas lo más rápido que puedes con las mejillas coloradas.

"**Y ASI PASAN LOS DIAS DE LUNES A VIERNES**

**COMO LAS GOLONDRINAS DEL POEMA DE BECKER**

**DE ESTACION A ESTACION EN FRENTE TU Y YO**

**VA Y VIENE EL SILENCIO.**

**DE PRONTO ME MIRAS, TE MIRO Y SUSPIRAS**

**YO CIERRO LOS OJOS, TU APARTAS LA VISTA**

**ME HAGO PEQUEÑITA Y ME PONGO A TEMBLAR"**

Cada mañana repites tu rutina esmerándote para verte lo más atractivo posible, sin embargo comienzas a sentir una tristeza invadir tu pecho. "Ese chico jamás va a mirarme, al menos no de la forma en que quiero" piensas y pequeñas lágrimas bordean tus dorados soles y un aura de tristeza te acompaña, la que arrastras hacia el comedor y luego hacia la estación de tren.

Al verlo subir quisieras saludarlo, has ensayado una y otra vez cómo le preguntarás su nombre, también las sonrisas que te salgan mejor, una y otra vez frente al espejo que se ha convertido en tu confidente, pero no.

Él ni siquiera se percata de tu presencia y cuando lo hace, pone unas caras tan aburridas, sin embargo sus profundos ojos azules te hacen estremecer. Es en ese momento en el que conoces algo muy valioso de él, su nombre. Yamazaki Sousuke, reza el portafolio, culminas tu lectura antes de que se dé cuenta.

"**Y ENTONCES OCURRE, DESPIERTAN MIS LABIOS****  
****PRONUNCIAN TU NOMBRE TARTAMUDEANDO.****  
****SUPONGO QUE PIENSAS QUE CHICO MÁS TONTO****  
****Y ME QUIERO MORIR"**

Esta mañana no te encuentras con ánimos. No quieres nada, ni siquiera levantarte, le has dicho a tu hermano que no te sientes bien y finges estar enfermo. Necesitas pensar y reunir el valor para hablarle al chico del tren. Por esa razón te has quedado todo el día en cama.

-¡Sousuke!- suspiras- que bello nombre… si tan solo pudiera acercarme-luego, pataleas sobre tu colchón-¡Oh Dios! Ayúdame y dame el valor que necesito para poder decirle que me gusta, que no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza- el entusiasmo te invade pero así como inicias con esa elocuente charla así van decayendo tus ánimos- si tan solo él me mirara, me pregunto si alguna vez pensará en… mi… -te quedas dormido soñando con su encuentro, contigo en sus brazos, con tus labios en sus labios. Sin saber que aquél chico de ojos azules, se preguntó porque tu radiante ser no apareció hoy en la estación. Sin saber que hoy, ese chico viajó solo con tanta gente en el tren.

Ha amanecido y tú estás decidido, te levantas temprano para bañarte y hasta cantas en la ducha. Usas esa crema corporal perfumada que sólo te pones en ocasiones especiales, también te pones tu ropa favorita, la que te hace ver tan guapo, te lo ha dicho tu hermano. Tu espejo y confidente recibe tu primer sonrisa del día, jamás te habías sentido tan listo como hoy, con una determinación de la que te admiras. Te despides de tu Onii-chan después de desayunar y te diriges a la estación. Hoy es el día en que por fin podrás hablarle con el corazón en la mano.

Llegas y hay más gente de lo normal esperando el tren, miras disimuladamente a tu alrededor esperando verlo pero nada. Las puertas del vagón se abren y poco a poco se va llenando, tienes que quedarte parado pues no alcanzaste lugar, antes de cerrar las puertas aparece, como los héroes, en el último momento. Justamente ha quedado frente a ti.

Tu corazón comienza a acelerarse de una increíble manera, sintiendo que si no tuvieras huesos y músculos ya habría salido disparado." Es ahora o nunca Momotarou, tu puedes".

-Ya-Yama-Yamaza..ki Sou..Sousuke-¡SAN!- abres los ojos como platos al escuchar el timbre de tu voz llamándole por su nombre. ¡En verdad lo has hecho! Pero tu auto confianza se te esta evaporando al ver que él pelinegro ha reparado en ti, con la visible sorpresa de que sepas su nombre. Y ahí está, su sonrisa la que tanto esperaste.

"**PERO EL TIEMPO SE PARA Y TE ACERCAS DICIENDO****  
****YO NO TE CONOZCO Y YA TE ECHABA DE MENOS.****  
****CADA MAÑANA RECHAZO EL DIRECTO****  
****Y ELIJO ESTE TREN"**

Sientes que es irreal lo que está pasando ¡Sí! ¡Te está mirando Momo! A ti, a nadie más. Sin duda es más guapo de cerca, ¿no?

-¿Si?- te sonríe pero tú te has paralizado; quieres reír, llorar, salir corriendo y sin embargo no te mueves ni un milímetro. Hoy solo están él y tú.

-Es que yo… yo…- los nervios te están matando y él te dedica una cálida mirada.

-Te extrañé- habla de repente.

-¿Eh?-quieres decirle "me lo puedes repetir ¿por favor?" para corroborar lo que escuchaste, pero aunque lo no puedas creer no es un sueño, lo dijo en realidad.

-Ayer… te extrañé- vuelve a decir-la única razón por la que abordo este tren eres tú y tu ausencia realmente la sentí, no vuelvas a faltar por favor- sonriéndote de nuevo, de una forma única, especial y solo para ti.

"**Y YA ESTAMOS LLEGANDO, MI VIDA HA CAMBIADO****  
****UN DÍA ESPECIAL ESTE ONCE DE MARZO.****  
****ME TOMAS LA MANO, LLEGAMOS A UN TÚNEL****  
****QUE APAGA LA LUZ**

**TE ENCUENTRO LA CARA, GRACIAS A MIS MANOS.****  
****ME VUELVO VALIENTE Y TE BESO EN LOS LABIOS.****  
****DICES QUE ME QUIERES Y YO TE REGALO****  
****EL ÚLTIMO SOPLO DE MI CORAZÓN****.****"**

-Yo… Yo… no lo haré, es una promesa- le sonríes también.

-¿sabes? Desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando perdí el tren que debía abordar y subí a este, no pude arrancar de mi mente esa sonrisa soñadora y esos ojos dorados tan hermosos que tienes- lo escuchas sin creértelo, habías tenido la oportunidad enfrente todo este tiempo- pero me daba pena hablarte pues, creí que era invisible para ti. Además no sé tu nombre- un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas.

-Y-Yo soy Mikoshiba Momotarou y ¡Claro que no, Yamazaki-san!-le dices estrepitosamente y con un brillo en los ojos-desde el primer momento había soñando con… c-con… este… momento-bajas la mirada apenado y lo escuchas reír por primera vez. De repente sientes como su mano se enlaza con la tuya, la de él grande y la tuya un poco más pequeña, embonan perfecto, piensas.

De repente todo se vuelve oscuro, han entrado al túnel que está dos estaciones antes de tu parada, es la oportunidad perfecta, te acercas lentamente y sus respiraciones se unen, poco a poco sus labios se rozan hasta fundirse en un beso dulce y lleno de sentimientos. Simplemente perfecto.

-¡Te quiero, Mikoshiba Momotarou!- dice mientras te estrecha en sus fuertes brazos

-¡Yo también te quiero Yamazaki Sousuke!- acomodándote en el confort de su abrazo. Iniciando así lo mejor que les ha pasado en la vida.


End file.
